A Girl's Heart
by TeamAlecVolturiForever
Summary: Bella Swan was known to be very beautiful. She loved her life, but she hated moving around every 6 months saying goodbye every-time she moved. Bella finally decides to stay in Volterra, her birthplace, and finds a whole lot of other secrets she never knew. Finding love, and a new life? Bella thought her life was perfect, until everything gets turned upside down.
1. A Girl's Heart

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms, yeah, c'mon_

_I wanna thank you for givin' me time to breathe_

_Like a rock, you waited so patiently_

_While I got it together, while I figured it out_

_I only looked, but I never touched_

_'Cause in my heart was a picture of us_

_Holdin' hands, makin' plans_

_And it's lucky for me you understand_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_And I'm thankin' you for knowin' exactly_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me_

_[Incomprehensible], but I walked away_

_But you had faith strong enough_

_To move over and give me space_

_While I got it together, yeah, while I figured it out_

I was singing "What A Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera, when my sister interrupted me saying, "Bella Swan, get your butt down here. I will not be late for the last day of school."

"Hello, it will be your last day, not mine," I say crankily.

"Oh don't remind me. I'm going to miss you so much," she says while hugging me.

"Yeah I won't miss you," she glares at me, "Kidding, it was just a jerk."

"Let's go," she says still pissed off.

We drive to school and I was excited because we were having life science outside and I loved nature.

"Okay so today we'll be talking about plants and trees," Ms. Honey. **(I know the name is pathetic, right?)**

"Wow, so educational," some boy said from my class.

My sister and I usually have the same classes together so I wasn't surprised when I heard her stifle a laugh next to me.

"That's enough," Ms. Honey said and the class went silent, "I hope you all remember that I do have the authority to expel you from the trip tomorrow. I hear the Volterrian tour is the best educational activity in Volterra."

"Yeah, getting eaten by mythical creatures will be a great time for you guys," I said sarcastically.

"What was that, Ms. Swan," Ms. Honey asked sweetly.

"Um, nothing?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"Perhaps you would like to explain the whole circulatory system in a human," she says almost evilly.

"Uh, sure," but the jokes on her I remember it by heart, I thought as I go up to the front.

"Well," I started, but Ms. Honey interrupted.

"In Italian please," she smiled at me; everyone knew I didn't speak or understand Italian.

"Um I don't speak Italian," and everyone started laughing at me.

"Well the whole tour is in Italian. Maybe I should call Mr. Roker and tell him you are unable to attend the tour."

My face turned bright red, "Um, well I wasn't actually going to attend the tour. I'm feeling a little under the weather."

"Nonsense you are now going to join the tour for lying."

"No" I heard my sister whisper.

"Class dismissed."

"Bella you can't go, you'll get eaten by vampires," my sister said frantically. You heard right vampires. My mom well had a run in with them.

"I know okay, but ill figure something out, but for now, let's-," I didn't finish my sentence because next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. I must have knocked into him.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," he offered me a hand and I took it.

Thanks, I…" but I stopped because I looked into his eyes. They were soft, but red. A vampire.

Keep cool. Keep cool Bella I thought out loud. So I said, "Oh, I got to go my mom expecting me somewhere."

Which was a complete lie because she's dead. My sister and I rushed away, but I couldn't help thinking about those red eye beauties.

When we got home had boxes in some places because of my sister moving out. I'll admit I'd miss her.

"That was close" I heard her say.

"You saw his eyes too?" I ask breathlessly

"Yeah who couldn't?" she asked

"He was kind of cute you know."

"Yeah as cute as bloodthirsty monster can get," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

Maybe I'll ask his name and what is he during in Volterra, maybe he was just passing through, like a nomad.

Anyway it's not like he could ever love something like me, a human.

**Tell me do you think I should continue, yes or no. I don't think my heart is in the story, maybe. I really wanted to do this. Review please****.**

**TeamAlecVolturiForever**


	2. THe Volturi

**A/N: Make sure to read A/N on the bottom, it is really important, to me anyways.**

Bella's POV

Today was Friday, meaning it was the day of the tour.

"We could ditch you know, I mean it's not like they'll give you detention, right?" Catherine said sarcastically (Sorry fans forgot to tell you the name of Bella's sister)

"Yeah, but I want to meet someone," I said sheepishly.

"Oh no, oh no no no no, please tell me you are not falling in love with some Italian vamp," she said angrily.

Maybe it's not him I want to meet, ever think of that," her face softened, she knew who I was talking about, "Maybe I want to end my life to meet… mom, so we can be together again." I don't care if that was a lie, I did want to see I'm again, but there was no way she would let me go if I told her why.

"Bella mom wouldn't want this," I knew she was right, but I missed my mom, Renee. Flashes of my past were coming back. She was killed by vampires, how do I know? I watched. Burned for some sort of reason I still don't know today. But I had to remember I wasn't really going to die, hopefully

"I don't care."

My sister and I drove to school in silence. She just dropped me off because she had to go or she'd miss her plane. The sad part we didn't even hug, just a simple bye. Everyone was getting ready to leave for the trip in fifteen minutes. We all got on the school bus and drove to the castle. Everyone was laughing and playing and being complete idiots, not knowing what was coming. We then had to walk for about five minutes because they were certain boundaries you could pass.

When we at the doors there were a lot of other humans too. I heard some of the boys whistling so I looked up to see the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. I guess that was their lure, Heidi.

She said, "Welcome everyone, I will be your tour guide today and let's hope we all have fun today," in such a soothing voice I wanted to believe her.

We walked in and saw lots of ancient things that were probably thousands of years old.

"Now we will make our way to the ancient, but beautiful throne room," I groaned quietly, but that didn't stop Heidi from hearing it. She looked at me confused but quickly regained her posture.

"Um right this way everyone," she said barely audible.

Two guards, I suppose, opened the door smiling. Then I saw them the three elders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, all sitting there smiling.

Aro got off his throne, he was wearing a midnight black robe and he actually looked stunning, for a second anyways.

"Welcome, welcome," he said optimistically, "Glad you can all come.

"Felix, Demetri," he whispered.

They slammed the doors hard and everyone turned around. Now a lot of vampires were in the room, twenty, I counted.

"I'm so sorry about this, my dear friends," and he snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye vampires were attacking. Breaking necks and sinking their teeth in the humans. I couldn't take it I didn't want to die like this so I ran to the nearest corner of the room and stood there. Then I saw him the red eye beauty I once loved, but now I was terribly frightened. Everyone was dead, except for me and I was mad, not at them but at me. I could've warned them, but instead I just thought how stupid they were to go on this trip. They all turned to look at me, I was the last one.

Then the big one walked over to me and told Aro, "I got this one master," he said while smiling.

"Aww I hate to kill you because you're so beautiful, but it has to be done."

I took the stupid opportunity to glare at him and for a second he seemed taken back and I heard, "Aww Felix is the little human scaring you," I glared at the one who said that, too.

He flinched and went wide eyes, in fact all of them did and I heard, "Aro how is this possible, her hands?"

My hands? I looked down and saw that they were on fire, but they didn't hurt.

"Maybe we should keep her," it was the red eyed beauty.

"Maybe," Aro whispered, "Come here."

I gave him a look that said, "Are you crazy?" he didn't react, but said again, "Come here."

I walked over and my hands weren't on fire anymore. Great. Aro took my hand and said, "Fascinating, I cannot read her thoughts. It is like she is a shield," he said talking to himself, "My dear, you do look familiar, have we met?" he asked me.

"Um no?" but It came out like a question.

"She does look rather familiar Aro," the one name Felix said, "You sure we haven't met."

"Actually yeah, kind of," I said looking down, "your kind that killed my mother I think."

"Ah Renee Swan, such a shame to kill. I remember her very well, a fighter indeed. But she did something wrong, where you have done nothing, so we have no reason to kill you."

I looked back up and asked, "then what do you do with me?'

"Well as Alec has mentioned, we would love to welcome you to the Volturi." so Alec was his name. Mysterious, just like him.

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"That is if you are willing to join us."

"Yes, I will join your guard then," I said smiling at him.

**A/N: Hey it's me I really don't know if I should continue my story. Thanks to all who said who loved it. If you think I should stop this story, then review. If you don't, review too. Anyways set up a poll on my profile and if you haven't read my other story Taken, it's pretty good and I would love for you guys to read it.**

**Bye **

**TAVF**


	3. Wonderful

Renesmee's POV

"Wonderful," Aro said smiling.

"Demetri, show Isabella to her new room," Aro ordered, whom I guessed to be Demetri. He winked and smiled at me.

Then he held out a hand for me to take and I took it blushing, he laughed out loud. When we walked out of the throne room he said, "You humans do get flattered easily. This must not be the first time someone flirted with you," he said smirking at me.

"It's not," I said blushing more, but also winking at him, "just not by vampires yet.

"Ooh, Isabella has a bold side of her," Demetri teased.

"Ugh, Isabella is too formal, only Aro can call me that, you can all Bella," I said sticking my tongue at him.

He laughed, "Whatever you wish for, _Bella_," he said his accent rolling off his tongue. "Your name suits you very well."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He smirked and opened a really big door that lead to what was supposedly my room. I gasped at the sight it was bigger, much bigger than my room and that was pretty big. It had a giant king size bed in the middle and Demetri led me over to bathroom. I was gigantic, and large walk in closet to top it.

"It's gorgeous," I awed.

"Just like you," he said winking and walking out of the room, " ring me up when you need me later."

I just stood there smirking to myself and admiring my new room.

"Boo," I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I screamed and turned around. "Felix you scared me," I whispered-yelled at him.

"Duh, that was the point," he stated while smirking

I hit his arm in response, "Ow!" I said whining.

"That's what you get for hitting a vampire. You're just lucky you didn't break your hand."

I stuck my tongue and him and shook my hand.

"What happened?" Demetri frantically asked, "I heard Bella scream."

"Oh I just scared her, psh, worry wart," Felix said whispering the last part, "Aw does wittle Demetri have a crush on Bewa?"

"No,"' Demetri said, but I'm sure if he was human he would be as bright as a tomato.

"Sure," I said while sitting on my bed.

Demetri and Felix also sat down too, "No, why don't you guys just make yourself at home," I said sarcastically.

"Well we have lived here longer than you," Felix answered sassily

"Well," I said.

"Btw, you guys didn't have to give me such a large bathroom, I don't have those disgusting human necessities anymore," I said shuddering slightly.

"Okay I got the second part, which you will have to explain more, but what does "btw" mean?" Demetri asked.

"Lol, which means laugh out loud, you guys have lot to learn. And by the other thing, I don't really know why, all those human stuff I needed to do stopped when I was thirteen. I never even had my period," I stated proudly.

"Um, too much information-"

"TMI," I said interrupting Felix.

"Yeah, TMI, and that's still confusing," he said.

"Yes, but I have to wait til I'm eighteen to find out. My mom said that I would know everything when I was eighteen or when I was older, but you know she's well…" I said

"I'm sorry," Demetri said solemnly

"It's okay, I got over it now.

"We have to tell Aro about this," Felix said.

"Yes," Demetri agreed.

"Okay, but lemme take a shower first, even though I don't really have to.'

~ _30 minutes later_

"Very interesting and mysterious," Aro said after I finished explaining.

"She could become very powerful," Caius added, though Marcus looked incredibly bored.

"Yes, Bella, how old are you?" Aro asked.

"Seventeen," I answered, " I will be eighteen in two months."

"Very good," he said more to himself, "You are free to your room now, Isabella."

"Okay, bye master," I said turning around, the door closing behind me.

"Good bye Isabella," he said. Okay creepy.

"How did it go?" Demetri asked coming from thin air.

"Very well, actually, he was very intrigued."

"Great, ooh let's play video games!" he said dragging me along the halls.

"Oh ok, because I totally agreed to this." I said.

"_Lol,_" he said mocking me, "you think you had a choice."

I laughed the way there.

Alec was there already reading a book. Or it looks like he was trying.

"Oh Alec give up already and try to read somewhere else," Demetri said to him.

I elbowed Demetri in the stomach only hurt myself, "Ouch, I need to stop hurting myself."

"Then stop hitting vampires," Demetri said smartly.

"Smart-ass," I said under my breath.

He laughed and turned back to Alec, "Alec I don't know why you try, it's not that important."

"You guys don't know how to read," I asked astounded.

"No, never learned," Alec solemnly answered.

"Well," I said hesitantly, "I-I could teach you."

"Really?" he happily asked.

"Course," I said more enthusiastic.

"Thank you," he said awkwardly hugging, "Aro is always too busy to teach me."

"Well it'll be easier since you're a vampire so it won't take years at least," I said.

"Well you can teach just him cause I'm too lazy. Maybe another time," Demetri said, "Now com'n let's play video games now."

"Okay," I said exasperated, "Alec you wanna play too?"

"No thanks, I think I will check up on Jane," he said stepping closer to me, "I hope to see you later, teacher," he said whispering in my ear.

When he left I shakily sat down on the couch in front of the flat screen TV. Demetri laughed at me and said, "I need to learn what makes Alec more scarier than me."

"Class?" I said and he just laughed.

About thirty minutes later I had beaten Demetri about fifty times.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, "How do you do that?"

"Talent," I answered.

"Haha, very funny."

"Bella," I heard a cheerful voice call my name.

I turned around and saw a petite blond girl.

"We haven't officially met me, I'm Jane, Alec's twin," she said holding her arms out for a friendly hug.

"Nice to meet you," I said accepting the hug.

"So I hear you beat Demetri in his stupid HALO game," she said smirking at Demetri, who glared at her.

"Oh ya, he really has no chance against me,"

"Finally, I could never beat him and he would tease me," she said pouting. "If you beat Felix we will be bffl's forever!"

"Omg, you did not just use the word bffl," I said laughing.

She laughed too, "I know, but it seemed appropriate."

"What hell is a 'bffl' ?!" Demetri asked.

"Best friend for life," Jane and I said at the same time in a "duh" voice.

"I like you," we said simultaneously and started laughing like psychos.

"Girls are weird," Demetri said and left us for the rest of the night. Jane and I talked all night about girly stuff.

I finally walked up to my room, but I wasn't really tired and on my way to my room I saw Alec's door slightly open, halfway lit. I peeked through it to see Alec's face scrunched up in concentration, trying to read his book. I let out a small giggle and he looked up startled/

"Sorry," I apologized, "I saw your door open and then I saw your f-face, and y-you looked cute," I finished blushing.

"You can come in you know?" he said chuckling at my embarrassment.

He patted his hand on his bed. I sat down gently and looked at the book he was reading; _Wuthering Heights._

"That's a good book," I said.

"Yeah, I heard, but it would be better if I could _actually _read it."

"Here lemme see," I said taking it from him.

"See this says, '_I have just returned from a visit to my landlord'_. You see you just pronounce the letter as you would out loud. **(Sorry idk really know how explain to read)**

It took an hour to help him read the first page, but it was worth it.

"Um, I'm kind of tired. I'll help you more tomorrow," I said getting up.

Just as I got up, I felt a pair of arms pull me back down. "Will you sleep with me in here tonight?" he said his red orbs staring into my brown ones.

"Fine," I said finally giving in and lying down next to next to him. I cuddled next to him.

"You're weird, you know, Isabella," he said gesturing to me lying very close to him.

"You're very comfortable," I defended myself, "And stop calling me Isabella. Do you want me to leave?"

"No," he answered.

"Well then stop saying I'm weird."

"Good night Isabella."

"Night," Alec I answered sighing.

"I love you," I thought I heard him whisper, but it was probably because it's really late.

_I think I'm falling for you too, _I thought.

**Wow so another chapter done! Whoo! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me! I know I haven't update in literally forever, but I had an extreme case of writer's block! I was starting to lose hope in this story, but I saw all your nice reviews and I was like "Aw this people are so nice and I am making them wait for God knows how much long. I think I will try to write a chapter!" So tada here is one. So leave a review with a suggestion or comment. Anyways thank you for those who followed/favorite, Luv ya guys!**

**TAVF**


End file.
